MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor
Name: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII Model: UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII Type: Powered Assault Armor Scale: character Weight: 400 kg (estimated) Coverage: full Skill: Powersuit Operation Game Notes: *Requires a Spartan Neural Interface to operate armor. *Requires a MINIMUM 3D Strength to operate armor. *'Physical Protection': STR+3D *'Energy Protection': STR+2D *'Dexterity and related skills Penalty': 0D; This becomes a -2D if the armor loses power for any reason *'Heads-Up Display': Ranged Weapon Skills +1D; Search +1D *'Communications System': 1,600 km range *'Atmospheric Filters': Filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere. *'Pressure Seal': The armor is vacuum-rated, capable of Extra-Vehicular Activity for 180 minutes. *'Heat Refractive Coating': Heat Resistance +2D *'Physical Enhancement Systems' :*Strength: +2D :*Lifting Skill: +2D :*Move: +6 :*Initiative: +1D *'Shields': 4D. Requires 2 rounds to fully recharge. *'Automatic Biofoam Injectors': Performs immediate first aid to injured area preventing further injuries. *'Lock-Down System': STR+8D to resist extreme falling damage; renders the armor user completely immobile during Lock-Down. *'Nano Bots': Reduce healing times by 75% while the user is resting. Repairs damage to the armor. *'A.I.': The Armor can house an Artificial Intelligence Construct. :*While equipped with an A.I., the armor user's initiative and all reactionary skill dice pools are increased by 50%, provided the A.I. is willing to assist the user. Description: “It must cost more than a damn Longsword. No wonder we don't get issued with that kit.” ''— Lian Devereaux The Mark VII MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor was the seventh version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor series and last variant of the armor envisioned. This armor was created by Dr. Catherine Halsey and produced as a replacement for the Mark VI, but was still in the prototype phase as of 2553; it is capable of passively upgrading itself while the user is in cryo-sleep or if the armor is on standby by using nanotechnology, and is presumably capable of exo-atmospheric insertion as intended by Dr. Catherine Halsey. Naomi-010 is known to wear a light blue variant of Mark VII. The MJOLNIR MK VII was an armor system mentioned by Dr. Halsey in her personal journal. It would appear to be the last planned phase of the MJOLNIR project. At the time the MJOLNIR project began, Halsey had planned on the MK VII suit featuring the following upgrades: *Nano bots for automatic repair of both the suit and the user. *Next-gen fusion-plasma hybrid power system. *Atmospheric insertion systems. *Slipspace de-insertion capability. *Active AI transfer protocols. *Limited shaping of the energy shield (partial overlaps, airfoils etc.). Atmospheric insertion would allow a Spartan to free-fall from space without a reentry vehicle, such as the ODST's SOEIV, but would most likely require a drag chute or parachute. Note that reentry in MJOLNIR armor has been done multiple times in Halo fiction, but is most likely outside both the Mark V and Mark VI design specs and has proven fatal. John-117 performed an extremely low-orbit reentry when he lept off of the Forerunner Dreadnought at the beginning of the Second Battle of Earth, yet was knocked unconscious with a large dent inflicted on his right breastplate while wearing the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI. A Marine commented that John had fell a minimum of two kilometers, due to the exosphere extending 600 km above Earth's surface, this was hardly a reentry. The only known Spartan to ever undertake an exoatmospheric reentry from high-orbit was SPARTAN-B312 during the Battle of Reach. He was thrown out of an SDV-class heavy corvette's hangar by Jorge-052 in a successful attempt to spare his life. However, B312 utilized an M-Spec Reentry Pack attached to his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V, commonly believed, and likely, to emit a powerful energy shield to survive atmospheric insertion. B312 suffered minimal damage after reentry and displayed a noticeable limp. At the beginning of Exodus following B312's insertion, the player can see that their health is depleted to the second stage, inclining that B312 was actually injured from the fall or, which is unlikely, encountered enemies before reaching New Alexandria. The Mark VII could possibly use integrated components of the M-Spec Reentry Pack to allow insertion without auxiliary equipment. Though not many specific features and aesthetic qualities are mentioned in its single appearance, MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII is described to be visually similar to the Mark V, and is worn by Naomi-010, a SPARTAN-II attached to Kilo-Five. It is mentioned as being lighter than the Mark VI and is capable of upgrading itself and healing the user passively when in standby via nanotechnology. Naomi frequently removes and puts on the armor, though whether this is a requirement of its self-upgrading nature or a preference of SPARTAN-010 is unknown. The visual portrayal of the Mark VII on the cover of Halo: The Thursday War is likely not definitive of the final variant, as Naomi-010 was field-testing a prototype in 2553. The final variant is likely in mainstream use by the remaining SPARTAN-IIs as of 2558, as the UNSC has been shown to improve upon their powered armor technology extraordinarily quickly, with the Mark V and the Mark VI being finalized within the same year. '''Armor Components' *'Helmet': The MJOLNIR Helmet is one of the most vital aspects to the MJOLNIR system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads-up display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN-IIs neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors, it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. *'Titanium Alloy Outer Shell': The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet, and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of all MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. *'Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit': Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons. *'Hydrostatic Gel': Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer. This gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can reactively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life, should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms. *'Polymerized Lithium Nibocene Layer': Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer contains the polymerized form of lithium nibocene, a highly piezoelectric polymer. By deforming when an electric current is applied to it, the layer acts as a sheath of artificial muscle, adding to a SPARTAN's already considerable strength. This layer increases the strength, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II. *'Memory Processor Superconductor Layer': This layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence and is fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship, and as such accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. *'Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips': Available on the Mk. IV, Mk. V, and Mk. VI, the magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit, and are used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of the MJOLNIR suit that allow its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments, and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. *'Shields': First used on the Mk. V, and later refined on the Mk. VI, the energy shield device is reverse engineered from Covenant technology. Begun in 2532, forty scientists and technicians would spend the next 20 years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades, the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure. Some had given up, and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked; however, at some point before 2552, a breakthrough was made, and for the first time, the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology. *'Pressure Seal': The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system. It keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. *'Automatic Biofoam Injectors': Introduced on the Mk. VI models, biofoam injectors are an integral part of the system's ability to keep a SPARTAN-II functioning in battle. Biofoam is a medical gel that is used to fill and seal a wound automatically. It is also used to treat any infection that could occur as a result of the wound. The process of injecting or applying the gel to a wound, however it is extremely painful, and is only a temporary solution; medical attention must be sought soon after to ensure survivability. *'Fusion Reactor': The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR System, as it provides power to all equipment on the MJOLNIR armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the MJOLNIR armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around. *'Force-Multiplying Circuits': Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. *'Reactive Circuits': Reactive Circuits are systems installed that are directly linked to the Spartan Neural Interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. *'Power Supply Control Unit': The Power Supply Control Unit controls and maintains the power supply of the armor. Source: *Halo Wiki: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII *Halo Wiki: MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor *thedemonapostle